Volviendo a Nacer
by Fiammetta Loptr
Summary: Un drogadicto encuentra el amor al ser rescatado por un singular sujeto...a pesar de tratar no puede dejar las drogas y hiere a quien quiere, pero toma una decision
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic...bueno usualmente hago parejas con personajes que no son muy usuales de utilizar cuando escriben...asi que no se sorprendan **

**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen y si escribo sobre ellos es por pura entretencion**

**Personajes: Vargarv/Xellos**

**Genero:Yaoi con toques deLemmon**

**- Dialogos**

**-"dialogos escritos"**

**-Acciones-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**--oOo--oOo----oOo--oOo----oOo--oOo----oOo--oOo----oOo--oOo----oOo--oOo----oOo--oOo--**

**Volviendo a Nacer**

**Cap1**

**El fondo**

**Tov Zero**

Aun recuerdo cuando lo conoci, era año nuevo...todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, nadie exepto el se dio cuenta que moria...estaba tirado en un banco de una plazuela...ese dia, habia sido como muchos otros, solo que en ese la droga habia sido demasiada...me sentia muy mal.

Poco a poco deje de sentir mi cuerpo, sentia que lo perdia todo, pero ya no me importaba...a lo lejos vi una figura borrosa que se acercaba...me decia algo...pero no lo entendia.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en un hospital, al virar mi cabeza lo vi, era aquel que me salvo la vida, sus mechones calipsos cubrian su rostro.

Pase 2 dias en aquel lugar...el me visitaba, simplemente me miraba y ocasionalmente sonreia...pero ni una palabra salia de su boca.

Sali del hospital...pero no tenia a donde ir, me habia vuelto huesped de todos mis amigos, o residente de hoteles...mi Madre me habia echado de casa cuando se entero que consumia droga...y que a veces robaba para comprarla...le robe a ella, a mi hermano, a todos mis familiares...incluso a mi mejor amigo, nadie me queria cerca...asi que me fui...trabajaba, iba de un lado a otro...a veces dormia entre cartones y otras noches en los brazos de mis nuevos "amigos".

Yo no lo conocia...le agradeci, pero no me dijo nada, solo un gesto, me disponia a marcharme cuando...me tomo de la muñeca, al enfocar mi rostro hacia el, simplemente vi una sonrisa

Esa noche no tuve que dormir entre cartones ni entre brazos del momento, el me habia llevado a su apartamento...era gigante, tenia todas las comodidades.

Preparo silenciosamente la comida, nos sentamos a la mesa, tampoco dijo nada, solamente me acerco el plato. En toda la cena no dijo nada, me comenzaba a preocupar...el me parecia muy extraño

-Oye...gracias por todo pero no puedo estar aqui...

-Oo...-Escribiendo algo en una libretita

-Eh?...que es? -Leyendo el contenido de aquella libreta-

- "No tienes a donde ir verdad?...si quieres puedes quedarte aqui "

-No seria mas facil que me lo dije...no puedes hablar¡

-Moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente-

Le dije que me iria, que no queria incomodarlo, pero cuando me marchaba otra vez me sostuvo por la muñeca, lo mire y movio la cabeza como dicendo "no"

Me quede esa noche y la siguiente y asi sucesivamente...paso una semana, ya me acostumbre a tenerlo cerca y leer su libreta, y yo tb seguia consumiendo droga...el no sabia esto.

-Vargarv¡...Vargarv¡...Ya llegue del trabajo¡

El aparecio, salia de la ducha, me hizo un gesto con la mano mientras me sonreia...

-Que hay de cenar?-Leyendo lo que acaba de escribir-

- "Chicharron Vegetariano...y Sopa de Verduras"

-Que!...por que?...bueno ni modo...eh? que?

- "Zero...si no te gusta puedo hacer otra cosa"

-No te molestes...dejalo asi nn

-"Que tal el trabajo?"

-Eh¡...bn y el tuyo?

-" Bn tb solo que un poco agotador "

Paso otra semana y ya me habian despedido de mi nuevo trabajo...no se lo dije a Vargarv...ya conseguiria otro, aquella noche tb me quede sin droga, me sentia mal...necesitaba drogarme...Asi que fui a "casa"...Vargarv no habia llegado aun...entre a su dormitorio...busque en los bolsillos de los pantalones y sus sacos...finalmente reuni suficiente para comprarla.

Sali...esa noche no regrese...a la mañana siguiente...encontre a Vargarv durmiendo sobre la mesa...me habia estado esperando, trate de no hacer ruido pero el desperto

Precipitadamente se levanto, cuando me vio me abrazo...y me miro la cara, viendo si no me habia pasado algo

-Perdon...quise avisarte que llegaria tarde...pero no pude

-"Donde estabas estaba muy preocupado"

-Si...lo siento...nunca mas

Pero no fue nunca mas...eso se repitio muchas otras veces...y comenze a robar...a robarle para satisfacer mi vicio...el sospechaba pero no lo sabia bn

Una noche que llegue mas temprano que otras...lo vi durmiendo en el Sofá...aun estaba bajo la influencia de la droga...y me acerque

El se desperto, froto sus parpados y me miro, una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en su rostro.

-"Que bueno que ya llegaste¡"

-Lo se...pero ya no quiero hablar -Botando la libreta al suelo-

El me miraba con una expresion de sorpresa...no entendia.

Le sostuve las muñecas y las puse a ambos lados de su cabeza, el se asusto, trato de safarse, pero no le deje.

Cuando lo bese, se resistio e incluso me mordio...pero para mi en ese estado aquello era una invitacion...A la mañana siguiente...desperte trate de levantarme, pero habia algo sobre mi, era el, reposaba en mi pecho, sus largos mechones calipso estaban dispersos sobre mi, trate de no despertarlo...pero mis intentos fueron vanos...

Sus ojos color miel me contemplaban...parecia como si ordenase todos los ultimos acontecimientos...sin previo aviso sus mejillas se llenaron de un leve rubor...habia recordado la noche anterior.

-Buenos dias?

-...Oo...

-Quieres tu libreta no?

-Moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente-

-Que pasa?

- "Eres un PERVERTIDO!"

-Ja, ja, ja ...tu tambien...por que lo permitiste nn

-Oo..."Bueno...pero no es lo mismo!"

-Deja de escribir...en estas ocasiones las palabras no son necesarias

Mis brazos rodearon su cintura, mientras bebia el nectar de su boca, aun todavia habia resistencia, pero luego se dejo llevar...

Paso otro dia y trate de no llegar tarde...pero no pude, hubiera querido estar con el que con mis compañeros de vicio...llegue al departamento...misteriosamente no habia nadie...habria salido a buscarme?...o talvez estaba en la cama de otra persona...me sentia mal..traicionado...y por supuesto...CELOSO.

Trate de controlarme y no sacar juicios apresurados...asi que me sente en

el sofá y lo espere...

El sol ilumino mis parpados, al mirar a mi alrededor no vi a nadie...estaba solo...me preocupe...le habria pasado algo malo?

Sumido en mis pensamientos estaba, cuando tocaron el timbre, era unos oficiales...que me informaron que Vargarv habia tenido un accidente y que vinieron la noche anterior, pero como no habia nadie se fueron

Cuando lo vi...mi corazon se encogio...tenia el cuello y parte de su rostro y cabeza vendados, me acerque torpemente...le acaricie la mejilla, no hubo respuesta...a eso de media tarde desperto...al verme derramo lagrimas...no sabia que hacer...asi que le acerque su libreta...

- "Perdon si te causado problemas...lo siento Zero VV"

-Pero tonto...no digas eso...como te siente?...que paso?

- "Me siento mal...como si me hubieran arrollado"

-Pronto estaras bn...yo cuidare de ti

El accidente le habia producido un traumatismo en sus cuerdas vocales...ya antes habia tenido otro perdiendo asi su voz...tal vez este revertiria el efecto del anterior asi que tuvo un tratamiento con quimicos regenerantes.

Vargarv salio del hospital despues de dos semanas, cuando salio prepare una cena de bienvenida en el departamento...

-Espero que te guste...no soy tan buen cocinero como tu asi que ...

- "Gracias por preocuparte por mi"

-Es lo menos que podia hacer...yo te debo mucho...te debo mi vida

- "No es para tanto nn...cenemos?"

La cena fue un exito, le gusto bastante...bebimos un poco de vino, el cual se nos subio a la cabeza y...

-Vargarv...creo que estoy entonado

- "Cro que yo tabiem"

-Oye...sabes...yo te aprecio

-...Oo...

-En serio...no es broma

- "No uegues con eso"

Le abri la camisa...y le bese el cuello y asi descenso abajo, el solo se aferraba a mis hombros...su boca se abria como si algo quisiera salir de ella...tal vez un gemido...esa noche tambien lo hice mio...sus ojos titilaban, mientras se estremecia cuando mis manos paseaban sin fronteras por su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente...ambos...ambos poniamos las cosas claras...

-Vargarv...lo de anoche...

- "Lo se...no te preocupes...fue el vino"

-Es que en verdad tu...tu...

- "Yo, que?"

-Nada

El ladeo su rostro parecia que aquello le heria, pero lo que pronto aconteceria lo heriria peor...

Paso otra semana...la ansiedad que sentia mi cuerpo era insoportable...asi que le robe su billetera...solo que esta vez el me descubrio...cuando me vio, sali en una carrera desenfrenada hacia la calle...decidi no volver...por que el no me dejaria...quien dejaria volver a un drogadicto cleptomano...

Ha pasado semana y media desde que el me descubrio...ahora estoy recordando todo esto en brazos de otro...tratando de guarecerme de la fria noche...mañana...mañana tal vez tenga que dormir entre cartones...no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado...pero...lo que me apena es que no le pude decir que me gustaba...que me gustaba demasiado...creo que lo ame...pero no me di cuenta...

El sol se levanta perezoso, mientras unos rayos llegan a los parpados de Zero, se aleja de los brazos que lo cobijaron...se siente sucio, se siente mal...pero no puede retroceder el tiempo...ya no.

Tal como el lo predijo, esa noche durmio entre cartones...el frio le calaba los huesos...pero resistio, deambulo por la ciudad...robando y paseando...al llegar la noche...

TBC...

**Bueno espero sus comentarios...espero que les guste **

**El proximo capitulo:**

**Una segunda cita con la muerte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ...este es el segundo cap ...espero que eles guste ...comentario...los esperare impaciente...**

**bueno sin mas motivos me despido de ud ...attte yo :P**

**Cap 2**

**Una segunda cita con la muerte**

Al llegar la noche...

Zero consiguio mas droga, se inyecto en el brazo...su cuerpo le pidio mas y el sin bacilaciones acato su deseo...

Deambulando drogado, este llego a un plazuela, alli se tumbo en una banca...su mente se separaba de su cuerpo...eso le recordaba la noche de año nuevo, la noche en la que casi murio, la noche en la que lo conocio...

Tal como aquella noche ...la droga habia sido demasiada...comenzo a dejar de sentir su cuerpo, sus sentidos le abandonaban...apenas podia vislumbrar la luz de los faroles que iluminaban su futura tumba, veia sombras pasar de largo...todo eso le era tan familiar...

Tov Zero

Creo que esta vez nadie vendra en ayuda mia...aqui acabo mi existencia...y pensar que la propia vida me dio una segunda oportunidad...y yo...yo la manche, la manche con mi vicio.

Mientras Zero pensaba eso, una figura delgada se acercaba hacia el...Zero fue levantado por unos brazos de aquella fria banca...

Este escucho una voz, como si esta fuese lejana que le decia.."Te amo...no me dejes...vuelve conmigo"

El travieso Apolo escurrio unos rayos de luz sobre los parpados de Zero, este desperto...todo era blanco, un blanco que le cegaba...era un lugar muy familiar, despues de ambientizarse a la luz, descubrio que aquel lugar era un hospital

Ilusionado miro a su alrededor, pero no habia nadie...habia sido otra persona, puesto que Vargarv no podia hablar, tal vez escucho lo que su caotico corazon queria escuchar.

Se sentia mal, queria volver a ver a Vargarv, pero eso seria imposible, el jamas lo recibiria, no despues de lo que le habia hecho...nunca nadie lo hizo, nadie lo recibio despues de hacerles daño, mas bien lo echaban y le pedian olvidarse de que ellos existian.

Transcurrio el dia, y pasaron uno, dos, tres dias...Zero salio del hospital, en el tiempo de su estadia no habia recibido ni una visita.

En la calle, alguien se acerco, era una chica, devia tener unos 15 años, miro a Zero con detenimiento y luego le sonrio...y le pregunto...

-Tu eres Zero no?

-eh!...si...por que?

-Ah!...por nada...ah!...mi primo, que fue quien te salvo, me mando a llevarte a casa...vamos?

-No puedo...lo siento

-Pues yo lo siento mas...si no te llevo mi primo se enfadara conmigo

-Pero...si no me conocen

-Eso no le importa...creo...pero bueno son las cosas de mi primo...vamos?

Zero fue guiado por esa chica hasta una residencial, al llegar al apartamento, ella toco vigorosamente la macisa puerta, seguido de eso, ella miro a Zero y se despidio...

-Oye¡...tu...tu no te quedas?

-No...ah!...buena suerte

Se abrio la puerta y alli aparecio la figura de...

-Vargarv! Oo

-Hola...Zero

Zero no sabia si su mente le jugaba una mala pasada o que, era Vargarv y su voz...su voz habia vuelto...era suave, delicada...casi como un dulce susurro. El pelinegro se desmayo por la conmocion y al depertar, se encontro con unos ojos color miel, estos le observaban mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Vargarv...

-Que bueno que despertaste -Mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro-

-Eh!...esto es un sueño?

-No...no lo es...y no, no estas drogado

-Pero...Vargarv...como...como puedes estar conmigo?

-Estando...es facil

-Me refiero...despues de lo que te hice...vv

-Ah!...eso, la verdad me dolio un poco, pero luego entendi

-Eres muy bueno...no deberias haberme salvado de nuevo

-Es que quise hacerlo...acaso no puedo?

-Por que me recibes?...por que! si nadie nunca lo hizo!

-Pues...veras...por que...66

-No te entiendo

-Por que te...te amo!...XD

Para Zero esas palabras le impactaron, acaso Vargarv lo amaba tanto como para perdonarlo?...era insolito, nunca nadie habia hecho eso, el pelinegro estaba conmocionado...asi que se lanzo a los brazos de Vargarv, este lo recibio.

-Vargarv...yo...yo tb te amo...perdon! TOT

-Tranquilo...ya paso, todo sera distinto...yo te ayudare a salir del fondo

-Que?...como? TT

-Iremos a programas especiales, ya veremos

Zero, sintio su corazon ligero, se sentia bn, pero tb queria besar al pelicalipso, lo habia extrañado en cada rincon y en cada brazo ajeno, lo habia ansiado tanto que se lanzo, cayendo asi ambos al piso.

Alli, con delicadeza le despojo del tejido que cubria su fragilidad, el pelicapso tampoco se quedo atras, el tambien ayudo a Zero a liberarse de sus vestiduras, ahora ambos estaban en contacto directo.

Los cuerpos se rozaron, los labios se encontraron y las caricias afloraron, se creo una sutil sinfonia de sus dos voces, el pelinegro paseo sus labios por los contornos visibles de su pareja, haciendole estrenar gemidos.

Cuando terminaron estaban exhaustos, se miraban fijamente, como si fuese el ultimo segundo de sus vidas, luego...

-Que pasa?

-Nada...solo que soy feliz

-Por que?

-Por que la vida...me ha dado otra oportunidad

-Vas a aprovecharla?

-Si, se que me va a costar...pero si estoy contigo

-Si estas conmigo?

-Lo puedo todo, por ti hare hasta lo imposible

Esa noche Ambos regresaron al departamento de Vargarv, costaba acostumbrarse a la voz de este, era un sonido tan hermoso, el sonido de su voz era algo que extasiaba a Zero, todo marchaba bn hasta que la ansiedad se apodero del pelinegro, fue ahi cuando este tuvo que decidir, si continuar su anterior vida o volver a nacer.

**Este...TBC...XD**


End file.
